L'âme en peine à travers les âges
by Demoiselle cupcake
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre la belle et divine Phélycia (pupuce) et François(Le fossoyeur) à travers les âges. Des petits One-Shot qui se suivent plus ou moins et qui forment, ensemble, l'histoire d'amour entre les deux.


**Note de l'auteure : J'ai puisé mon inspiration des illustations d'Ayane45 sur , qui fait de magnifique dessin de François.  
Le fossoyeur ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement), et pupuce non-plus.**

**Je ne suis pas trop certaine de ce que je vais écrire pour la suite. Ça sera sûrement une série de one-shot entre le fossoyeur et pupuce entre les âges.**

**À découvrir, j'accèpte les idées:)**

Sainte Pupuce :

Le ''presque'' début.

Svalbarde, Norvège en l'an 100 après Jésus Christ.

Dans la profondeur glaciale de la nuit, alors que l'obscurité camouflait toutes ombres, un homme suivi d'une femme, couraient à travers la forest eneigée, ou plutôt, se sauvaient dans les bois.

L'homme était grand et devait être agé d'une trantaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux courts brun foncés, un visage au traits virils et portait une barbe de plusieurs jours. Ses yeux étaient si profond qu'ils semblaient noir alors qu'à la lumière du soleil, ils se teintaient parfois de bleu, parfois de vert.

Quand à la demoiselle derière lui, elle semblait âgée dans la fin vaingtaine. Ses long cheveux ébène flotaient dans le vent. Sous ses paupillères semi clausent dû au vent sur son visage, on devinait des iris gris foncé. Ses traits étaient délicats et féminin, bref elle était divinement belle.

Sur son passage, les branches fouettaient le visage de l'homme qui protégeait celle qui le suivait de près, main dans la main.

Derière eux, on entendait des cris de personnes en colère qui les poursuivaient.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à fuir ainsi, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à la limite du terrain où la falaise se jetait dans l'océan Artic, une centaine de mètre plus bas.

À bout de souffle, le jeune homme prit délicatement le menton de la femme entre ses doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux.

'' Il n'y à plus de sortie de secours.'' Affirma l'homme, la voix rauque par le manque de souffle.

'' Je sais. Qu'allons-nous faire?'' Demanda la demoiselle.

'' Tu es une déesse ma puce. Tu as l'éternité devant toi. Vie... Moi je ne suis qu'un être humain, dans quelque années tout au plus je mourrai de vieillesse alors que toi tu sera encore une belle et jeune fleur.'' Fit le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux de devoir prononcer ces mots qui lui déchiraient le coeur.

'' Je refuse de te quitter. Je refuse de vivre une éternité sans toi!'' Répondit la jeune femme en embrassant passionnément son vis-à-vis.

''...Ils sont là!'' Cria un homme qui se démarquait du reste de la foule par sa stature plus qu'imposante.

Les deux présumés amant regardèrent la flamme des torches que brandissaientt les villagois qui avançaient encore vers eux, les poussant peu à peu vers le ravin.

L'homme qui menait le groupe se détâcha de celui-ci pour aller à la rencontre dex deux amoureux.

'' Phélicya, ma chérie. Rentre avec moi et j'oublierai le fait que tu ais voulu me quitter moi, Jyjulius, ton mari mai aussi le Dieu de l'hiver***J'invente n'importe quoi***, pour un simple mortel. '' Fit l'homme au regard sévère, en tendant la main vers ladite Phélicya.

Cette dernière concidéra la main que lui tendait son divin époux pendant un bref instant avant de plonger le regard dans celui-ci de son amant où elle y lu toute la tendresse et l'amour du monde dans ses iris bleu océan.

''Jamais. Je préfère être damnée pour l'éternité et perde ma divitié plutôt que de vivre sans lui!'' Répondit-elle en se plaçant devant son amant pour le protéger pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

''C'est donc le destin que tu choisi...Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous serez damné tout les deux!'' Rugit l'homme en colère.

Il pointa du doigt le couple et d'une voix célèstre il se prononça.

'' Pour cet affront toi jeune mortel, je te sanctionne à vivre une éternité de solitude.

À remuer ciel et mer afin de retrouver celle qui m'aura brisé le cœur.

Toi, Phélicya, je te condamne à une vie si triste que tu aura préféré te jeter dans le vide de se ravin plutôt que de vivre mon châtiment.

Ta beauté est reconnue entre toute alors aujourd'hui, je condamne donc ton esprit à être éternellement emprisonnée dans un réceptacle inanimé . Incapable de parler, incapable de bouger, incapable de quoi que ce soit...''

Une fois ses mots prononcés, un halo de lumière entoura le jeune couple et lorsqu'il se disperça, Phélycia avait disparu.

Le jeune mortel constata avec effroi la puissance de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.  
Prennant peur, il recula, oubliant le vide qui se trouvait derière lui, et tomba du ravin sous le regard de la foule.


End file.
